Waiting for the Inevitable
by CupCakesYummeh
Summary: He's been there for a while, sent by his father, the God of Fire, though he knew not what he was looking for, he was informed that when it came, he would know. -AU, One-shot, may be a full length story slight NaLu but if it becomes a story loads of NaLu-


In the forest, the little balls of light floated around in the darkness, they lit up the paths, as their Guardian sat in the inner sanctuary, waiting for whatever time may bring. He's been there for a while, sent by his father, the God of Fire, though he knew not what he was looking for, he was informed that when it came, he would know. The bored Guardian lay down by the lake bed, his feet hung very the edge touching the cool, yet warm, water of the lake as the moon shined down on the Sacred Forest Meadow, illuminating his open surroundings and parts of his slightly tanned skin. Hit slightly pointed ears twitched as he heard fast footsteps coming from his right. The boy's ash colored eyes turned to the direction and in his view came a young maiden breathing heavily. Her body stopped when she saw him and of course, he examined her.

She had long sun kissed hair that fell from her head, though it was tied in what used to be a neat braid, some parts stuck out and yet she still looked beautiful. She had pale skin gleamed with sweat and her brown eyes seemed to be wide with surprise. Her luscious pinks lips were askew and her dress which looked like it was made of the finest material was ripped in other places, exposes other parts of her pale skin.

The boy smiled and rolled backwards, flipping his feet from the water and jumping his feet over his head and landing on the ground in perfect synch. He flashed the girl a smile, "Are you the thing I'm waiting for?" he asked.

"I'm not a thing," said the girl whose brown eyes were now narrowed, "I'm a lady and I don't know. If you'll excuse me, I need to go," the girl started to walk past the pink haired man but his arm shot out and grabbed hers as she walked by him.

"Why are you running?" he asked her, though he was looking in the direction she came from, the girl too turned back to look and didn't answer his question immediately.

"I'm running away from home," she answered curtly, she turned her head back to her front and frowned, not even trying to struggle from the man's grip.

"But why would you do that?" asked the Guardian, frowning at the girl, "Considering your dress you look pretty rich."

"I _was _rich," replied the blond girl, "I _was _the princess."

The boy's eyes widened, "The princess is running away, but _why_?"

"There's nothing left for my there but an arranged marriage with someone whom I don't love." answered the princess, her eyes were now downcast and the boy frowned a little. He let go of her arm only to grab her hand, then he pulled her deeper into the forest as from afar he could hear guards.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" asked the stunned princess as this stranger pulled her.

The boy with salmon hair grinned, setting the brush on fire as he then started to run. The girl looked on with a horrified expression as he pulled her along, her feet could barley keep up with his fast movement, but somehow she did so anyway. "I'm taking you away, princess, where you could be happy!"

"Wh-where is that?"

"My kingdom, of course. I'm the son of the God of Fire, my name is Natsu Dragoneel!"

The princess's eyes widened as he brought her along, she only _heard_ of the infamous Natsu Dragoneel, but the Guardian of Fire was really pulling her along. It explained the hair, the strange ears and the canine teeth. Never before did she imagine that she would meet up with him, nor did she think he would help her.

"I'm Princess Lucy," said the girl and Natsu turned to give her a grin.

"I've been waiting for you, I guess, Lucy!" said the boy happily.

He's been waiting seven years for her in that forest, and now that he found her, he's never letting go. _This_ is what Igneel was talking about.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my fellow NaLu fans! I'm thinking of making this a story, but for right now it's a one-shot. Idk if I can handle two stories, but you never know, right? **

**Sorry to my fellow LaLu fans, for this is a NaLu story x3 though I haven't written them for awhile now :3**

**Don't talk to me about the manga, I'm sick of being troll'd by the infamous Trollshima! And yet, I can't wait until next week! **

**Have an awesome day! :D**

**Review if you want~!**

**-CupCakes**


End file.
